<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chew Toy by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24450286">Chew Toy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Billy Hargrove Lives, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Knotting, Past Underage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Season/Series 03, Size Difference, Step-Sibling Incest, Xeno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:29:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24450286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Every month during the full moon, Billy and Max play a little game of hide-and-seek.</p><p>-</p><p>Whipping around, Max meets eyes that are far too bright with the full moon behind Billy. It casts him into his own shadow. Already it stretches huge and monstrous across the roof of the Camaro. He hasn’t undressed for the change yet, stands there in jeans and a wifebeater. Thumb and index pinching the last of his cigarette, he flicks it away and exhales in a smooth stream. When he grins and licks over his teeth, they are blindingly white. Sharp.</p><p>“Run.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Hargrove/Maxine "Max" Mayfield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chew Toy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I return with another PWP that has monsters in it. I thought about Billy knotting Max for about one (1) second and then wrote this at a feverish pace. I've done it. I've written a fic where Billy fucks someone six ways to Sunday and he DOESN'T talk!!! No pet names, no foul mouth! I didn't realize that until posting it lol. I have more of these two yet!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>This back road in the middle of nowhere outside Hawkins is deserted. Dark. It’s why Billy pulls over. They’ve been here plenty. It’s public land that butts against a nature reserve. Plenty of deer and game for him to chase down. He’ll be hunting something else tonight, already works his jaw between drags from a cigarette. His teeth must hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max hops out first. No purse, no skateboard. Just a threadbare t-shirt and some sweatpants. Clothes she doesn’t care about. Good running shoes. They’ll be the only things to survive this. She doesn’t slam the Camaro’s passenger door harder than usual. No point in setting Billy off before she takes advantage of her head start. She’ll only have a few minutes to dash over ground she knows well, darting into the night and trying to keep her feet light. Like a rabbit bounding through the brush. It’s cold enough in October for her to see her breaths as she pauses and gets a taste for which direction the wind is blowing. There is never any hope of her winning this hunt. Billy always finds her, always catches her. A wild shiver runs through her that has nothing to do with the chill of the night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other door slamming shut startles her. Whipping around, Max meets eyes that are far too bright with the full moon behind Billy. It casts him into his own shadow. Already it stretches huge and monstrous across the roof of the Camaro. He hasn’t undressed for the change yet, stands there in jeans and a wifebeater. Thumb and index pinching the last of his cigarette, he flicks it away and exhales in a smooth stream. When he grins and licks over his teeth, they are blindingly white. Sharp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Run.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Billy’s mouth moves to give the single command, but his voice is everywhere. The half-human, half-beast growl sparks her fear. Max’s sneakers slip on leaf litter when she first takes off, almost eating shit in the dirt. Billy’s cackle and subsequent howl nip at her heels when she catches herself and bursts into the underbrush. During her frantic gallop, she spies a tree snapped at its trunk. Last time had been messy. She didn’t get far, thought to hide closer to the road and the car. He snatched her right up and tore at her with only the felled tree blocking the view from the road. Said tree lies dead, now. A lunar cycle has not seen it begin to rot yet. Max leaps over the fallen giant and dashes deeper into the woods. Her little rabbit brain chants: hide, hide, hide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only true danger here is Billy’s enthusiasm. A slip of a claw. A nick of his fangs. It’s why she always wears clothes she doesn’t care about. Billy will eventually end up with her dead weight in his arms as he carries them back to the car. Maybe sated enough to reassume his human skin. Maybe not. He’ll at least tuck her safely back into the Camaro if he cannot join her. She’ll be warm and covered there, yanking the blanket waiting for her over the naked, roughed expanse of her. She’s older, now. So Billy takes liberties, bites and marks her higher than he used to. Of course she recalls the first time—him chasing her down in a thicket of trees in a park in San Diego. Anyone could have discovered them. It was more of an issue back then without a place to hide. Her age. The relationship between them. Hawkins is hell, but it makes Billy’s moon cycles easier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A howl rips through the trees and raises all the peach fuzz on her. He’s already halved the distance between them. Probably bounding on all fours while he follows the delicate trail of her footsteps. Sometimes she tries to leave her shoes outside in the shed out back. To mute her scent; to give her any sort of advantage. It never works. Not that she means to keep away from him. That’s not the point of all this. The point is to have fun. To give him a chase. To be caught. Breathing hard and pumping her arms, Max grits her teeth to not groan. How badly she wants to be caught tonight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing comes close to the thrill of him hunting her. Not the Upside Down; not creatures from the beyond; not any human boy in this town. In Lucas’ defense, he’s quite sweet and caring. A perfect boyfriend. He can’t measure up to Max’s heart fluttering madly like prey, desperate for a place to burrow and hide. She has long since gotten over any blood-curdling fear from this. Truly, only that first time in the park back home scared her. Because she was so tiny under that savage, hairy breast. Because she didn’t know it was Billy. At first. But she cried and cowered, hid her face behind her hands. After growling and snapping at her, he gave up the tough act and nosed at her so gently. Grumbling softly to her like he does in his human skin when he knows he’s gone too far. A sound of reluctant remorse coming from him. Hawkins lends him a meaner edge, but still he’ll scoop her up and snuffle in her neck until she’s giggling and pawing at him to get him to stop. His tail beating on the ground is such an embarrassment to him. Puppy love.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s for later, though. For now, Max almost lets a scream of frustration shred past her teeth. Because she’s never run off in this direction before, can’t find a good hiding spot in the dark. Billy is close, crashing through the underbrush without a care in the world. Feet like paws pounding the earth. Howling. No one is hunting him, of course. And they know he’ll find her. No use in being quiet until he closes in, muzzle to the ground to sniff her out. Covered in sweat despite the October chill, Max almost slips again when she wheels around behind a huge tree. The trunk is bigger than her arms can wrap around. Wider than Billy’s reach no matter what form he wears. It’s a shit hiding place. But it’s more fun than her standing out in the middle of the open and just getting on all fours for him. Plus fuck him, if he wants her, then he’s gonna work for it. He’s lucky she doesn’t carry around bear mace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sweat on Max goes cold when she presses her back to rough bark. Her t-shirt is thin enough for it to bite into her, but she makes no protest. The tree is between her and the din of Billy clawing his way through the forest. Max’s pulse pounds in the tips of her fingers and her feet trapped in her sneakers. Best kick them off. She won’t be running anymore. Not with the ground and tree shuddering with Billy’s final approach. He’s so much bigger now than when they’d lived in San Diego. Even bigger than when they moved here. Only getting possessed and losing so much weight mostly dead in a hospital bed for months slowed his progress. He gained it all back in no time. Neither of them pay any mind to the wispy scars on his waist and chest. They persist even through his fur. It will be soft under her hands and body tonight. He showered just before they left to be clean for her. A small grace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max’s heart lurches into her throat when the woods around them go quiet. Except for the huff of Billy’s exhales through open jaws. Max slaps a trembling hand over her mouth and presses the back of her own head firmly into the tree. Some bark will come away in her free-flowing hair. She doesn’t care, just focuses on keeping absolutely still and silent. It’s all for nothing, though, because he smells her. Tastes her sweat and excitement in the air. He huffs wetly as he wanders around the trees behind her. A growl as he doubles back to where her trail had gone cold. She leapt around the bottom of this tree to throw him off. Only slightly clever, because a deep chuckle from the bottom of his throat fills the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maaaaax,” he purrs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cannot speak when he’s like this. He’d trained himself to force her name out of his vocal cords only good for growling and howling. A crash as he rams a shoulder into a smaller tree. Wood pops and groans as it races for the ground. It shakes the entire area upon impact. Max jumps despite herself, is thankful for her palm cupped over her mouth to catch her whimper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Closer this time and with his claws dragging over another tree, “Maaaaax.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shuddering hard, Max just squeezes her hand tighter over her mouth. He’ll find her. He already knows she’s here. This is all part of the game. Sometimes Max leaps out and tries to dart away. Tries to give him the slip. He always snatches her right up. Like he is now, Billy’s monstrous hands with their yellow claws are big enough to wrap around her waist. He can’t quite touch fingertips though. He used to be able to when she was smaller. In his human skin, she’s level with his chin now. Like this? The top of her head doesn’t even reach the wispy scars on his chest. Last time, he held her down beside the felled tree and rutted through the tight grip of her inner thighs, suffocating her with the heat and fur and musk of him. The clearing goes deathly still as she wonders if he’ll take more this time. Finally take her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next forceful exhale from him plays with her ears. Max’s skin stings when all the soft hair on her stands on end. Billy is on the other side of the trunk. Just past her thumb resting on her cheek, she spies his shadow stretched across the earth. Shoulders twice as broad and maybe a foot taller. Claws and teeth certainly more deadly. He could kill her on accident. He won’t, though. He has never drawn blood from her without immediately licking it away and then snuffling over the wound. Apologizing in the only way his lunatic brain understands. The very core of her throbs and hopes Billy takes his time once he shreds her clothes and bares her to the moonlight that bewitches him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another rough exhale. And then a long, rasping inhale that fills his barrel chest. Max’s eyes flutter shut. He can smell her. Maybe not how eager she is, how she rubs her thighs together and squirms. But he knows she’s right here. Her heart is about to give out, about to beat straight out of her ribs. Perhaps foolishly, she tries to tiptoe away. If only to extend their game and tease him. The first step Max takes comes down on a twig. The snap of it is a door slamming shut on her. A wet growl tears through the clearing and her nerves, and then Billy is on her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ground rushes up to meet her as Billy bowls over her. His ugly hands are huge and more paw than hand when he scoops her out of the dirt and throws her around. Not enough to hurt. Not into trees or far away. It’s playing with his food more than anything, although Max will come away with bruises and scrapes. She gives as good as she gets, kicking his underbelly. Tiny feet meet the solid steel and brown fur of him. A snarl precedes the large hand that wraps around her ankle and then tugs her closer. The back of Max’s shirt rides up while the front stops as it bunches under her breasts. No bra, because there’s no point. He’ll shred anything in his way, which is why she’d toed off her shoes and left them by the tree. Casting her in his shadow, Billy’s grin is all teeth with twin spots of eyeshine above them. Silvery white bouncing off his inhumane eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From the deepest pit of him rumbles, “Max.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max says nothing, just kicks at him with her free foot. That ankle is his too after a few jabs. Thick fingers and claws shackle both ankles despite Max’s struggle. The stomach she’d tried so hard to kick goes rolling with a deeply amused chuckle from him. His bulk towers over her as he bends close, wet tip of his muzzle nuzzling her hair. This comes first. Always rubbing himself on her to wash away the scents of anything and anyone but them. Pack. His. Billy bends and lifts her legs as high as they’ll go, as wide as they’ll go. All for the sake of keeping her down and open for him. He only releases her to slice a claw through the front of her shirt and to cut her out of her sweatpants. Clothes in tatters under her, he scoops her milky thighs up once more and rubs the sharp edge of his jaw on her naked skin. He’ll make his way down between her thighs eventually. This first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before, Max had kept her hands to herself the entire time. When Billy would scent her, hold her down, fuck her thighs. All of it, she kept her hands to herself. That hesitation is long gone. His throat vibrates almost like a purr when she grabs the scruff of his neck and scratches him. Gentler than him rubbing his cheeks, jaw, and neck on her. Max’s only sounds are grunts when his enthusiasm pinches her skin between their bones. Delicate clavicle and ribs require particular gentleness. She will be filthy by the time they're done—not that Billy has ever cared about making a mess—so the lap of his tongue is no surprise. Max still rolls her eyes, though. If he could, he’d paint her in love bites before fucking her. He does that plenty while in his human skin, though. Sneaking into her room since they were younger to spoon up behind her and just hold her. She was always his, before she even knew it. She’ll always be his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tugging on the fur around his ears, sending them to twitch, Max breathes, “Hurry up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A growl curls against her belly with a snap of his teeth. He nicks her just at the little swell below her navel, and she flinches. Max’s thighs cannot hope to clamp shut with his claws poking her, but she flinches all the same. Billy huffs on her and goes right on scenting her. He pauses long enough to lap at the little cut from his teeth before scooting down. Now Max’s heart ratchets back into high gear. The splay of her in the moonlight is obscene with Billy holding her legs open. She is bare to anyone who will look at her. Just for him at the moment. He would prefer it if she were bare only for him, but that’s a battle he’d lost with a spiked bat slammed almost into his dick years ago. They know what the other wants, though, so she twists her fingers into his fur and tugs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do it,” she grunts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Knees almost in her ears when Billy guides her legs up, up, up, Max flushes so hot in the dark. He likes to see how far he can push her. How much she’ll bend until she breaks. She knows he won’t go that far. It’s the whole reason why they’ve never truly fucked when he’s like this. Just because they’ve waited doesn’t mean his heavy cock between his legs is unknown to her. She gets to watch him rut against her every time. Since that first time at the park, he has needed her for this. It would be her and no one else. No age or relation would stop him. The beastly part of him claimed her the moment he was bitten trying to save her from such a fate. As he hovered above her tiny body, fighting the change taking him, he shielded her from all madness and howled with her clutched to his chest. The night at the park would follow a month later, continues now as he looks up the length of her and nuzzles her inner thigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He is not gentle with her, though. No, that would betray the animal in him that has been there long before the transformation was forced upon him as a young teen. So his teeth are wet and sharp when he opens his jaws to press those edges to her thigh. He will not bite, will not even cut her. Upper lip twitching in a snarl, he does it to broadcast his claim. So that she knows who she belongs to at the end of it all. She may run around with Lucas and share her bed and body with Eleven. But no matter how she hands out pieces of herself to others, she belongs to him. And he presses claws and teeth to her skin so she knows. He could take it all away, but he doesn’t. Shuddering hard, Max’s head falls back into the leaf litter under her, and she sags in his grasp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next rumble that vibrates out of him is pleased. Pleased that she gives up struggling and submits to this. Again, he’s lucky she doesn’t carry bear mace around. She teases the idea when he’s being especially prickly. Had actually bought a can of it during their first two years here before he unruffled his fur and settled into Hawkins. Almost dying helped calm him down. Got him to stop trashing against the chains locked around his throat from childhood. He can move out of Neil’s house at any time. Has been old enough to move out since before he was possessed. He stays because of her. Because he won’t leave without taking her with him. He said as much when he woke up years ago, panicking immediately with tubes and needles all over him. The moment his mouth was free and they were alone, he promised he would never leave her again. His apology from the linoleum floor of Starcourt continuing like he never stopped breathing. Like his heart never stopped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max flinches hard, jarred out of her memories, at the first puff of his breaths between her legs. He can never get enough of her. She knows what comes next. His intense gaze angled up all her shivering, pale skin as he teases her. No matter what they get up to, if she’s brave enough to take him this time, he always makes her come like this. He’s devilish in his human skin with that wicked tongue, but like this he is something frightening. Ravenous. Pads of his monstrous hands rough on her thighs, he holds her open as he bows his head. Max doesn’t need to look down to know his tongue is long, wide at the tip instead of a point. Perfect for lapping at the seam of her until she’s wet enough, aroused enough to open. It doesn’t take much. The chase is a rush for him and a thrill for her. She’s been wet almost since he purred, ‘Run,’ at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Little fingers twist in the fur on his head when he laps loud and filthy at her clit. Max’s hips bow up from the ground to try and rub herself on his tongue. It’s all he has to use, jaws not the right shape for more, claws far too sharp to finger her. And if Max slips a hand down to do anything herself, he’ll flip her over with her face in the dirt and do it that way. Which he knows she hates being on all fours under him. It’s degrading. Her lust for him hasn’t reached the point where she sacrifices her dignity and foregoes her shame to sink so low. She promises it will never reach that point. Billy always just grins at her with fangs flashing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When that awful tongue of his has lapped and flicked her clit until it’s hard, buzzing, he bullies it against her wet hole next. Trying to push inside her. It’s easier when he’s human. Right now, he shuffles on his haunches where he scrunches down between her legs. His hands are secure around her thighs to keep her open and still for him. To get what he wants, though, he’ll need her help. Opening her eyes only to roll them, Max shakes her right hand free from his fur. She pays no mind to the little growl he gives her when she wiggles that same hand between them. He’s all talk, won’t actually stop her from touching herself. He’s just a possessive lunatic even when the hands touching her are hers. So Max flicks him in the muzzle before gliding two fingers inside herself. She barely feels them at all from how hot and aching she is. She’ll need all the excitement she can muster to fit that monster cock of his in her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Billy’s pleased growl washes over her, Max gives a whole-body flinch. A moan wiggles out from between her tight teeth. She’ll be loud later when he’s earned it. The chase isn’t the only reason they fuck in the woods. The pretty twinkle of Max’s screams, going shrill when she comes, will echo off the trees. Such nosies try to break free of the bars of their prison in her mouth, but she bottles them. Even when the beast’s long tongue stabs alongside her fingers, Max remains silent. The ache in the center of her, desperate for something to fill her, throbs that much harder when little fingers spread apart. The next sound from Billy is a moan rolled over hot coals. It’s so much deeper than his human cords can manage. It zaps right to Max’s center. To know she did that. She made him do that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hurry,” she breathes with her head thrown back. “Need you, Billy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her answer is a frustrated whine. So, cheeks on fire, Max throws her other hand between them, wedges two more fingers into her tightness, and pulls. It’s enough space for him to shove the slippery length of his tongue hard through the gap between her fingers. And then wiggle in, squirming against the backs of her fingers. The tips of his claws poke her thighs as his grip tightens. The wiggling length of him is deep enough that he doesn’t need her help. With a shiver and fluttering whimper, Max withdraws her fingers. She whimpers again and tightens up around him. It wouldn’t take much to force his tongue out. She manages to stop her body from doing just that. It’s why her right hand curls up on her mound instead of gliding slippery fingers over her clit. She wants to come, just not yet. Once she comes, he’ll use her until he’s made a ruined mess out of her. It may take time; they may be here all night. She’ll get her pleasure again and again until he fills her up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Billy,” she whines. “Move already!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he were human right now, he would grin against fiery hair and slickness. Instead, he hikes her legs higher, finally folding them to her chest. Bending her in half and changing the angle. Through narrowed eyes, she watches his heavy head bob while thrusting his tongue. It’s not much movement. Not like fingers or his dick—again, when he’s human—but it’s just enough friction to get her going. It’s a slow sort of loving. Building her up and pouring more heat into the pit of her. Winding the spring inside her tighter and tighter. Leverage is not easy with Billy holding her legs like this. Still, with her shredded clothes trapped under her, they shield her from dirt and rocks as she shifts on his tongue. Again, not fast and dirty like they usually do. Enough to kick her heart into high gear like before. Enough to get her squirming, stomach flipping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max finally relaxes the hinge of her jaw, finally lets loose some pretty whimpers and hums. Billy doesn’t let her be greedy for long. She bosses him around all she wants, but he’ll take what he wants. So he holds her down, leaning weight into her, and forces her still. It’s just his tongue thrusting lazily back and forth. Barely moving at all. She thrashes her head, spreading wavy locks out, and bottles a frustrated growl. No amount of growling or pulling on his fur will speed him up, though. This is his one moment of slowness with her. For her sake. Everything after this will be bruising hands, pounding hips, and sharp teeth. He has used her so many times since they were young. It’s her and no one else. Even the girls he’s slept with back home and here are nothing. It’s just her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fingers of her right hand twitching, Max bows off the ground again when she rubs at herself. It’s always better with some part of Billy in her. To this day she hates how he winds her up so effortlessly and makes her see stars brighter than anyone else ever has. He knows all her buttons and knobs; knows how to press and tease them just right. He had years to figure out how to play with her like his favorite toy. So long as he is never too rough with her, he’ll chew on her forever. He growls again while shoving his tongue deeper, rumbling when she spasms around him. Faster with her fingers, harder, pulling skin back to touch her nerves directly. She’ll get overstimulated like that, but she doesn’t care. He’s going to make her come a few more times anyway. Until he’s had his fill. They could be here all night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Billy!” She yelps with the first snap around him. “Right there, ohhh don’t stop!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He keeps right on wiggling his tongue and holding her down. She comes on his tongue without a single grind against him. His hands don’t let her. So her orgasm ebbs and flows with the lazy thrust of his tongue. She’ll be wet enough for him to fuck when he pulls out. They’ve already talked about it, and Max recalls him backing her into a wall as she twitches around him. Those intense eyes of his, the predatory cock of his head as he watched her back down. She doesn’t always back down. She did earlier after mentioning him fucking her when he changes. Because she’s been curious for ages now. If he’ll fit. How it will feel. The burning stretch of the knot she’s only felt between her thighs when he uses them every month. She knows the curve of him and the power of his hips in his human skin. How will his beastly form compare? Max moans louder than before when his tongue slips out with a filthy sound and gush. She wants that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The world spins around her when Billy picks her up. Weak limbs have no fight left in them after that. So she puts up no resistance as he sits on his ass in the dirt and piles her into his lap. Facing him at first. Once he gets her settled, though, he shoves her around. When her back slams into his chest and the warm fur of him, she grunts. The night is pleasantly cool, yes, but she is burning up after that orgasm. Billy is naturally a space heater, a bonfire when he’s transformed. All that heat and fur make for an itchy, sweaty Max. Now she fights him a little, paws at the huge hands around her waist. He doesn’t really need both to keep her firmly planted in his lap. He chuckles against her back as she struggles. A hand over her diaphragm slams her into him, knocking the breath out of her. He nuzzles the crook of her neck when she goes boneless in his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Max,” he sighs into her neck, holding her tightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not innocent, though. He’s plenty hard under her—the fat, wet head of his cock poking her. Somehow she always forgets how big it is until it’s touching her. Billy is more than happy to remind her when he pins her tightly to his chest and shifts, wiggling his hips. Feet gathered under her, Max sits up higher to let his dick pop out where it’d been trapped. Both of Max’s hands shake when she grabs for that velvety length. She steadies it before guiding it flush to her belly. She knows how long it is when Billy is human. He likes the visual of seeing how deep he fits in her. Like this, with his fur hot on her back and his breaths even hotter in her ear, they look down together. The head of his cock smears sticky precome well above her navel. He may not fit all the way. She may be too small for his knot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He whines in her neck when she hesitates. Petulant, the child that he is. Like she’ll reconsider now that she’s seen exactly what he’s about to cram into her. It will be the fullest she’s ever been. Stretched and used to the breaking point. It should terrify her to stroke Billy between her legs, unable to wrap her hand fully around him now. She just wants him more. She wants to try. There’s always their trusty usual if it’s too painful or awkward. Humming with her lip bitten between her teeth, Max wraps both hands around him and strokes. He’s plenty hard. She just wants to feel him shudder and buck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Billy’s monstrous hands spasm where they blanket her waist. She feels his groan more than hears it with his throat pressed to the back of her head. This probably isn’t the best position. But as Max gathers sticky precome in her fingers and drags it down his length, she thinks she knows why he wants to fuck her like this. It will be tighter. He’ll have to move her on him. Using her like before and like all the other times. Billy is too visually greedy for his own good. Always looking at her. Watching her. Undressing her with his eyes long before it could be considered appropriate. He is a scumbag through and through. That truth doesn’t make her want him any less. Max is a little messed up, too, considering she’s fucking Billy when he’s more wolf than man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” she sighs, trying to keep her nerves. “Okay, do it. Fuck me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s like she’s promised him the world. Somewhere behind them, his tail beats an excited tattoo on the ground as he snuffles in her neck. Happy noises curl in her ears as he wraps his arms around her for just a split second. Squeezing her. Excited. But then his claws are back to gently pricking her skin as he lifts her without any help. She’ll have to be the one to grab his dick and guide it in as he holds her above it. His strength gets her blood pumping again. She wants this. He’s licked her until she’s sopping wet, is ready to go again. She can do this. Knees almost lifting off the ground from how high he has to hold her, Max bows forward to steady his cock. It’s hard all for her. The chase and pleasuring her. She did this to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” she whispers in the safe curtain of her hair. He’s always so much bigger than she thinks. “Fuck it, here goes nothing…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She teases herself first. Grabbing him under the wide crown of his head and just rubbing him up and down the slit of her. They’re wet together, although this wouldn’t be possible without that first orgasm. She’s hollow after his tongue, wants more, needs something to fill the ache that blooms once more inside her. The deep hums in her ears are encouraging. They make her bold enough to grip him tightly and press his head to her entrance. A shiver begins in the small of her back and then ripples out. He is blood-hot under his skin. Probably aching just as badly for her. To be in her finally after all these years of eating her out and finishing between her thighs. They’re probably his favorite part of her when he’s like this. She’ll give him a new favorite as she takes a deep breath, relaxes, and sits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The angle makes it sting. Sends the thick curve of him right into her walls. Scraping. Max winces and whimpers for him to stop. He holds her still, snuffling in her neck one more. More encouragement—she’s doing good, keep going, don’t stop, she feels so good like this. He cannot speak with words, but his gentle nibbles along her shoulder and strained noises speak for him. A sob wants to rip out of her, but she bottles it. Max doesn’t need a hand on Billy when she tips forward in his grip a little. That sweetens the angle and has him popping right into her. She jumps in his hands and yelps at the way her body instantly tries to suck him down. A tiny howl bucks a laugh out of her. Billy’s hands go tight and bruising at her waist. But he doesn’t move her. He waits and gnashes his teeth while she grows used to the stretch. And it’s quite a stretch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god,” she breathes with her head hanging down, chin in her chest. In the blinding moonlight raining down on them, she has the perfect view of his shaft before it disappears inside her. “Fuck why are you so big?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A chuckle shifts Billy’s stomach against her back. Smug. Max rolls her eyes, knowing she’s walked right into that one, and just wiggles to coax him deeper. They groan together as she slides down, down, down until she runs out of room. She tenses up all over with the nudge inside her. She can’t fit any more. Eyes fluttering open, Max stares down her body. She’s never been this full before. At first she doesn’t know what to make of the swell in her flat belly. Well, usually flat. But when Billy’s hands tense at her waist and dare to lift her up and down, thrusting into her, the bump moves too. She realizes what it is as he keeps moving her on his cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Head thrown back into his chest, Max finally unlocks the cell doors on her moans. Her mouth hangs open with moans pouring out as he picks up speed, bouncing her in his lap in no time. Billy curls around her, hunching to be closer to her. Like it isn’t already unbearable to be in his lap and trapped with all these heat making her dizzy. It’s a little awful, but she can’t form words or even a thought to ask for breathing room. No, because Billy leaves one arm around her to keep up his pounding pace while the other hand slides down. He grabs her under her navel, feels the way his cock moves in her, the bulge of him nudging into his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max wails all the louder as she watches. It should sicken her, surely. How he makes a mess of her and forces her body to take something so big. Maybe it’s the heat of the moment that fills her head with steam and makes her want more. Harder, faster, just more! Max’s hands flash to his wrists and scratch at fur and skin beneath. A wet snarl brushes her ear, but she doesn’t let go. She tries to get her legs under her to fuck herself if he won’t. Teeth snap at her neck, pricking fresh blood, and then Billy’s hands finally take control.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He jars every soft inch of her when he slams her down on his cock. More fits in her, stretching and filling that awful hollowness inside her. Slim shoulders climbing up to her ears, Max’s head is a ragdoll on her neck as she bounces harder, faster in BIlly’s lap. Like she’d wanted. Fat head ramming into her. The wet slap of skin on skin. The roar of him panting down on her neck. Max throws her hands behind her just to hold on as she clenches tightly around him. Too full to come, her walls can’t flutter around him like they want to. She screams at the top of her lungs and twists her fingers into his fur. If she hurts him when she pulls on brown tufts, she doesn’t care. Doesn’t care when she rips fur out of him and it sticks to her sweaty fingers. Teeth sink into her shoulder next, pinning her in his lap as his hips thunder into her from below.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harder!” She shrieks to the October night. Max’s voice breaks as she cries, hot tears boiling over without her permission. “Harder, Billy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’ll be sore tomorrow from him ramming into her body like this. Probably won’t be able to walk straight. She doesn’t care, just screams into the night when he bites down harder on her shoulder. One again, her heart hammers like prey desperate to get away. About to give out from the demands of adrenaline and wild lust. Max is powerless in the bruising grip at her waist. She can only kneel around furry thighs and accept every thick inch of him shoved again and again into her velvet heat. Head falling forward, she watches through blurry eyes as the bump of him nudges back and forth with every thrust. She tightens around him just to see if she can. It must make a difference to Billy, because he tears his jaws out of her flesh and howls loud enough to deafen her. Once more slam of them together, and then his grip shakes as he holds her on his cock as deep as he’ll go. And then his knot pops into her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max’s voice breaks again when she screams. She claws at the furry backs of Billy’s hands. Oh, the burn of it as he forces the thickest part of him into her! Somehow, her little body found the space to come after all that. Billy’s knot is cruel as it cuts her orgasm short, depriving her of the rush of it. Max catches on his knot despite the searing pain, jumps in his lap from the bright licks of agony. That pain melts into searing pleasure when he grinds into her. Surely he’s coming. What a treat for him, fucking her like this for the first time and coming in her. It’s a lot, leaks past the bulb of his knot and drips out of her already. The last of Max’s strength gives out, and her head drops as dead weight on his chest. Lucky for her Billy always carries her back to the Camaro. She won’t be walking anywhere for at least a day or two. She’s a twitching pile of fucked-out girl in his arms. And the bastard has the nerve to lap her neck like a mutt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Words are far beyond her at the moment. Only twitches and whimpers are at her disposal. If Billy understands, he doesn’t stop snuffling at her neck like he always does after he comes. Now is when he turns gentle again. Eager to hold her and cuddle her until she barks at him to let go. He’ll snap his jaws right back at her like always. Tenderness between them is a square peg in a round hole for them. Awkward. There is some sort of bond between them, but they’ll never speak of it directly. At least not now. Hushed conversations at Billy’s bedside after he woke up a husk of himself were had. In case he woke up only to die. She couldn’t let him go without him knowing the truth. But he didn’t give up. He’s here now, breathing hot and humid in her ear as his left hand drifts down again. Max thinks to try and bat it away, but the side of his thumb, safely away from his claw, rubs at her numb clit and convinces her otherwise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The whole lithe weight of her rallies against the strength of his right arm around her waist. Because she wails at the mean, fast flicks of his thumb across her clit. Cruel, so cruel, like ice directly on a burn. Too much. She barely feels it, but with his knot stuffed in her and the rest of him jammed against her sweet spot, it’s the most delicious thing she’s ever felt. And despite her cries for him to stop, or no more, that she can’t come, he growls into her neck and keeps right on teasing her. A constant rhythm flicking over used nerves. Left right, back and forth. The rest of his claws press into her milky thigh and threaten blood if she moves too much. Billy shudders against her back, a whine breaking through his encouraging growls. His knot goes down just enough for him to pop out of her. The gush of his come dribbling out of her is obscene. But he finds it in himself, still hard, to thrust into her again. Fucking some of the mess back into her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Billy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max only manages broken, shrill screams after that. His thick length thrusting lazily into her with his thumb still mean at her clit raises her orgasm from the dead. Doubles it. His knot is what’d done it, stretched her out that much more. She can come now, does with her own filthy gush between her legs. He rumbles in her ear, pleased at what he’s done to her. They’ll stink like each other until Max drags herself into the shower at some point tomorrow. The inside of the Camaro will reek of them for at least a week. Musky animal and girl. Just the way Billy likes it. He’d throw her into the dirt and lick her clean if this were a stronger full moon. She might actually kick him in the face if that were to happen. As she is now, aftershock flicking hard in her clit, she paws desperately at his wrist to get him to stop. She’s numb between her legs. No more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-no, no more,” she slurs. She smacks her head into his chest twice for good measure, braining herself more than hurting him. “Stop, I-I mean it, Billy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He huffs against her back but peels his left hand away. After one more harsh drag of course. Hard enough to jar her in his arm again like earlier. And then she sags as dead weight into him, quickly slams her thighs shut in case he tries anything. Now she is thankful for the burning heat of him. They may hiss and curse and snap their teeth at each other. But he will never let anything bad happen to her. Unless he’s doing it, of course. He is a double-edged sword in every way. His fur makes her itch and sweat, but now it is welcomed against the chill of the night settling into the land. The mess he makes of her is disgusting, but somehow turns her on when she thinks about it happening again. Because there’s no way they’re only doing this once. And there’s no way Billy hadn’t enjoyed himself. He’d said so himself that he wanted to do this from the first time, but knew he shouldn’t. That for all his viper tongue and bruising hands that if he took her when she was young he would hurt her more than he could bear. So they waited. It was worth the wait.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You better not mmm…” Max shivers in his arms as he trudges back to the car. Her shoes rest in her lap where he cradles her to his fur. Still an animal. She’ll fall asleep in the Camaro until he can drive again. “You better not dump me in my bed sticky like this. I’ll never let you come in me again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He huffs, bows his head, and licks at the dry tear track on her cheek. She grimaces and wipes his spit off in his fur.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fucking animal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The richness of his chuckle is what lulls her to sleep. She is safer in his arms than anywhere else. She’s always known that, deep down. For all the abuse they hurl at each other, some part of her knows he’ll never go too far. He treats her like garbage like the rest of the things he loves. Or whatever word aligned with love that applies to Billy. Certainly not love. Not the softness it implies. If there’d been softness in Billy, it’s gone or buried deeply now. She glimpsed it crying over him as he died, peeked at it once more when he woke up in a blind panic and saw her sitting there. Waiting for him when everyone else gave up. Because as much as she belongs to him? He’s hers, too. Already asleep, she nudges her head into the beat of his animal heart and is content with that thought. He belongs to her, too. And she’ll never let him go.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>